trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Nar's Star
Created by: Garry Stahl Appearance: Starbase 600 game Number of Members: Approx 11 billion Nature of Members: Orions, Those that have experience with both Narian and Botchok Orions will say that the Narians are coarser around the edges. Less cultured and proud of it. Organization: Families, classic Orion organization and government, Green slavery the works. Game Role: Orions World Role: Yep Relative Influence: Major. They are Botchok this side of the Klingons Public or Secret?: Were secret, they have been forced public by the USS Abraham Dannon, which they hated for several reasons. Publicly Stated Goal: Get all the money and women. Relative Wealth: Larger than their numbers would suggest. Group advantages: Orions. Group disadvantages: They are slightly behind the other Orions on the tech curve. Those who favor them: Themselves of course, other Orions before anyone else. Those opposed to them: People that don't want to be raided. Area of Operation: The Far Sector Headquarters Location: Tinchoka, the capitol city Public Face: Better than Botchok Notable Members: *''Lord Agar'' -- Lord of the Narian first House. No where near as rich as Auric House, but they have the airs. *''Lady Tess'' -- A woman in charge of an Orion House, do the math. She is doubtlessly the most dangerous female in the immediate Galaxy. She is pretty much known to be a pirate queen. *''Jent Zendar'' He is from Tinchoka, but lives on Oz in the Emerald City for his health. A Greengold Orion. An absolute abomination with a price on his head. History of the Planet: Nar's Star is a an Orion descended world between the Federation and the Klingon Empire on the Other side from Earth. They have high technology and warp drive ships of their own. They are culturally and linguistically related to the Botchok Orions, enough so that rivalry occurs. Nar's Star is also on the edge of the Kogari Region, and so may be considered one of those powers. The Nar Orions have not signed any treaties with with the Kogari Powers - The classic Kogari powers do not consider Nar's Star a Kogari power. In the immediate past, an ambitious Nar Orion Noble tried to take over Akbara. The attempt started with vile, under handed treachery - so the Kogari powers consider the Narians with suspicion and disdain. Nar was until recently a frank pirate base. Being forced into the open means the pirates had to move somewhere else. They now play the Great Game with typical Orion relish -*- Like many descendants of the Great Orion Empire, Narians consider themselves to be the master race. They use stealth and guile to move among the stars as they will, trading where they will and raiding when the pickings look ripe. Nar's Star became a useful node in the Orionoid underground economy, spreading the influence of the Orion Syndicate even farther. Nar "The Committee" and the Orion Syndicate powers are contesting for power, now. It is expected to result in a compromise syndicate composed of the surviving members of both parties. Category:Planets Category:Orion Space Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek